Into Tortall
by Kat Reverie
Summary: (Crossover of 'Protector of the small: Squire' and 'Yu yu Hakusho') Sometimes magic is a stupid thing to use, other times it's not. In the hands of Kat Yoh it's often a bad thing. When Kat tries to use a harmless spell it backfires. Her and The Yu yu Haku
1. Prologue

Rated PG 13 for slightly sexual situations, cursing, violence, and Death.

Warnings: This is a cross over.

Don't flame me, I didn't force you to read this.

Disclaimers:

I do not own any characters except Kat, Paturiku (I don't fully own him seeing as how he's based off a friend), some random inserts and Kiiro. Koneko is property of Koneko Urameshi, Permissions where granted before the use of this character.

Tortall and the other such places belong to Tamora pierce, As do most of the charras.

Tokyo belongs to the emperor of Japan last I checked, but the charras from yu yu hakusho belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Author's note: I got into the 'Protector of the Small' series less than a year ago, quite an excellent series at that. When reading Squire I started to imagine my alter ego (Not the perverted one) as a character, then when I got to lady knight I realized, this would make an excellent cross over. I started to delve further into the idea and decided to go through with it, it really wouldn't hurt to make one. So here it is, with a few warnings; I have edited plot and various other things, Kat and Kurama as well as Koneko and Hiei are couples, I only own my characters, and koneko owns only her characters.

Kat sat in a circle of her friends and of books. Her green eyes with gold rimmed pupils scanned the room's occupants. To her left was Yuusuke Urameshi, The black haired, brown eyed, fourteen year old delinquent that always dressed in green instead of blue when going to school. Next to him was Keiko Yukimura, Yuusuke's unofficial girlfriend. She had well groomed short brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She was Yuusuke's age and dressed in the proper uniform of their school. On her other side was Botan. The not-so-grim Reaper who had light pink eyes and blue hair which was us in a pony tail. She was in her pink kimono. Next to her was the orange haired delinquent Kazuma Kuwabara. He was dressed in the school uniform, more or less seeing as how it was light blue instead of the proper dark blue. In front of Kat was her best friend and Yuusuke's cousin: Koneko Urameshi. The girl had short, dark red hair, similar in color to Kat's own, and dark green eyes. She was dressed in a green and black school uniform for her school. Sitting behind her was Hiei. He was black haired and crimson eyed. Not to mention cranky. His black hair had a white star streak playing through it. He had a white bandanna covering his forehead and a black cloak covering his body. Both Koneko, also known as kit, and Hiei were under five feet. To Kat's right was a male with black hair that went half way down his back and lavender eyes. He was dressed in a rose red school uniform. This was Shuuichi Minamino, or more known as Youko Kurama in the demon realm. next to him was one of Kat's other friends. A goof-ball Known as Paturiku Murasaki. He was also known as Yukikuma Kooriyume. He had soft ice blue eyes and short black hair. He was dressed in a yellow and black school uniform. He looked to be the physically oldest of the group. About sixteen to be exact.

Kat smiled. Everyone that she had invited was there. She looked in front of her and to her sides on the floor. Books seemed to cover the floor completely. She pulled a book from her left. a black book bound in leather. It had a visible grey aura to it. A spell book.

Kat Looked up a the impatient people before her. Only Keiko, Kit and Kurama showed no signs of boredom or impatience. Kat shook her head and opened the book. After a few minutes she found the desired page and leaned forward onto a pile of three books. kit looked to Kurama. Any Idea of what she's doing? She asked telepathically. Kurama shook his head and replied with a simple 'no.' not bothering to use telepathy.

Kat then began to chant in the language of dark mages. Every few words she'd lean more and more onto the pile of books. as she neared the end of the chant the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She soon fell forward in a fit of curses. Moments later she sat up and sighed. "Darn, I'll have to," She stopped, feeling ill for some reason.

Then the pain began. Her skin felt as though it were being ripped from the rest of her as her sight went black. Little to her knowledge the others in the room where experiencing a similar pain.

Yay! This is my first Cross over by the way. I'll upload as soon as I humanly can.


	2. Chapter one

AN: I goofed in my disclaimer. Whilst I Own Kiiro she doesn't appear in this fiction. lol. my bad. anyways, thanks for those of you who reviewed.

By the way, When I just Japanese I will put an ( Asterisk ) by it. Also. Other words that are my own little language (not things like 'FWEE!' or "Chau" things that are actually in my personal dictionary) and things like 'parsimonious' will be translated or their meanings expressed at the end of the chapter. If you wanna know what it is without scrolling down press 'CTRL + F' and then insert The word with an asterisk in front of it. To scroll back up press 'CTRL + F' again and enter the word with an asterisk AFTER it. Since words are only translated once you won't end up in the middle of the fic if you were at the top.

(Note, this Search technique will not work on since they dont seem to support the use of asterisk )

Chapter one:

Kat woke up with a groan. She felt as though she had been slammed into the ground and landed right on her back. She heard another groan from beside her. Kat struggled to turn her head towards the sound and opened her eyes slowly. It was koneko. "Ki-kit Chan?" "Hai?" Kit replied, turning her head to look at Kat. "Were we just in the dark tournament again? My muscles are hurting like hell." Kat glanced around the small space they were in. The space was literally, just big enough for the two to lay down. Kat looked up and saw there was no roof to the small area. "I don't think so. I think we're in between some buildings. I saw this design once at my Sense's dojo. He said it often occurred in towns during quick construction." Kat sat up despite her body's painful protests. She touched each of the four walls. "One of these walls is a lot older than the other two." Kat said blinking. "I am worried though... The materials these are made of all but stopped being used in the middle ages." Kit sat up now and leaned against the wall behind her. "How is that bad? There are still buildings from the middle ages in places like France and England." Kat nodded. "But... These bricks look less than twenty years old..." She bit her lower lip as she always did when nervous.

Kit held back a glare. "You mean..." Kat nodded slowly and wished she could hide. "Yes.. I think I goofed a bit more than I thought." Kit rubbed her temples. Something told her there was something missing. She ignored the thought. "So you're thinking we're in medieval England or some place like that?" Kat nodded. "I think our first objective is to get out of here. I'll reverse summon us." Kat closed her eyes in order to concentrate. She envisioned a piece of blank paper. 'This isn't right..' She thought. 'This **can't** be right, can it?' She searched over the blank paper in her mind more. "Shit." Kat said with a growl. "My magic is gone. I can't envision it in order to summon it. It's drained." Koneko's eyes widened. "Aw crap. That's what was missing." Kat blinked. "Nani?" "My magic is almost depleted as well." Kit replied with a sigh. "Of all the times..." Kat nodded. "Mine's totally depleted."

Kit looked at her questioningly. "You're a visual person right?" Kat nodded. "How do you envision your magic, I was trained to use it without visualization or imagining it as a sound or feeling." Kat laughed. "I envision lines on a paper, I then imagine the lines pulling themselves off the paper in order to use the magic."

Kit blinked. "Do you draw?" Kat held her hands up and laughed, shaking her head. "No no no no no! Not at all. I'm bad at it." Kit ignored the blatant lie. 'She's such a bad liar.' "Well, We'll have to use our physical abilities to get out." Kat sweat dropped. "We're doomed!" Koneko sweat dropped. "Why don't we try using our brains?" Kat nodded slowly. "Gomen, It's just that I panic without my magic. It's a physical safeguard, I think." Kit nodded. "I understand. Let's find a way out quickly though. all right?" Kat nodded her reply to her friend.

They both examined the some what narrow shaft. Kat blinked. "Do you think that if we climbed back to back we could make it?" Kit looked at her and then to the wall. "I'm not completely sure, but we should be able to." Kat nodded. "Lets go for it." The two got back to back and started up the wall. The size difference between them was pain stakingly obvious as they went through with their task. It took them what seemed like forever but finally made it to the top. After that climb they had a hard time getting on the roof but eventually made it. Kat was breathing a tad hard. "Long climbs are not my friend." She said taking a deep breath. Kit crawled to the edge of the roof and cursed softly. "A long way up means a long way down. I'm not in the mood for broken bones." She said as she looked back to her friend.

Kat crawled over to the edge as well. She paled. "Aw shit. I've landed from higher up without breaking my legs but I had my magic then, and shoes." She said as she noticed the lack there of. Kit shook her head. "I've fallen from higher, too. But the problem is whilst I'm in my normal form it's near the time when I become completely human for a night. You know what that means, correct?" Kat groaned and nodded. "If only one of the others was here." She sighed and laid on the roof again.

Kit looked at Kat. "That's it. We can use telepathy to speak to Hiei and Kurama." Kat beamed. "You're a genius Kit. I feel stupid now." Kit laughed a bit. Kat started to contact Kurama telepathicly. She silently thanked her goddess when she sensed his mental signature. Shuuichi-kun? Her reply was quicker than she had thought. Kat? Are you okay? Where are you? Kurama's voice replied in her head. I'm okay, and I'm really high up on a roof. Kurama's relief was felt over the connection. Then came angry words. Where were you? I was so worried! How could you disappear for six days and not even try to contact me till you're in trouble! Kat shook her head and looked to koneko who was getting far worse of tongue lashing from whoever she'd contacted. Well, Six days explains a lot. Like why I'm hungry. She replied to Kurama. He sighed. You always try to make light of serious things. I was worried sick. Now. Describe the area around you.

Kat had long since told him what she saw. Kat had found out Kit had called for Yuusuke. She was too afraid Hiei would be upset and would rather talk to him in person. While they waited they had talked about the things around them. They had pointed out the castle, the tilting yard, the stables and the tallest building in the city, if not the world, Balor's Needle. Looking at it, Kat decided that even she'd be scared to death of it.

The two girls were about to talk about Bone dancer and other odd creatures when she heard Kurama raise his voice to her. "Kat. I'm here." Kurama said with irritation. Kat looked at him. "Thank goodness. Where's Yuusuke? Kit asked him to come." She said with a questioning tone. "He is held up by something, interesting." Kit moved her head to see Kurama. "So we need to rely on you to catch us?" She said in a questioning tone. Kurama nodded. "Yes. I'm not frail, you know." He said smiling. Kit coughed a bit. Kat snickered, getting the drift of what koneko was trying to say. Kurama frowned. "Wait till you find out what your role is here." Kat looked at him. "Where IS here?" Kurama shook his head. "Come down first. Actually. Kit, you should come down first. You weigh much less." Kat glared at him from the roof. "Are you calling me fat?" Kurama backed up. "No! I'm just saying it'll be easier for her to come down first." Kit snickered. "You scared him." Kat grinned. She then blinked. "Letting Keiko talk you into wearing the female school uniform today is going to bite you in the ass." Kit sweat dropped. "Shit." Kat looked at her. "Watch where you aim. I don't want to carry him." Kit snickered.

Kurama looked up, waiting for the smaller of the two red heads. Kit walked to the edge and jumped so that her back was to the ground. Kat watched as kit was caught. "Hm, pants."

Kurama put kit down and readied himself for Kat. She jumped down similarly to kit. Kurama almost fell over jumping forward to catch her. Kurama sighed relieved as Kat snickered. "I just had to do that." Kurama shook his head at her. "and what If you had fallen?" He said as he put her down. "Technically I did." Kat said grinning.

A loud yell followed her comment. Kurama looked at kit. "Why did you kick me?" He said holding his leg. Kat snickered and muttered. "Because she can." Kit crossed her arms. "I didn't look at anything!" He said in his defense. "Besides you were wearing pants." "How would you know that if you weren't looking?" Kat said with a grin. "Accidentally!" He said, raising his voice a large amount. Kat noticed that he tended to get a little nippy when kit and herself teamed up to tease him. "All right. Enough playing around. Where are we, how long have we been here, and just how has a girlie man gotten away with being a knight?" She said looking at Kurama.

She noticed how Kurama was dressed in somehow familiar clothes. Dark trousers that fit him loosely, a medium blue tunic trimmed nicely with silver and deep colored riding boots. She shook her head. Where she had seen the outfit before was going to wrack her brain for a while. Kurama looked at the two. "We had best get to where we're staying first."

Kurama started off at a brisk pace with both girls in tow. Kat deep in thought over the outfit and where they could possibly be. Kat stopped suddenly and hit herself in the head. "We're in Tortall. If I have ever felt more like an idiot before today then I can't remember. I mean geeze. We were pointing out Balor's needle and all sorts of other things and it didn't hit us sooner." Kurama laughed. "You've been missing a while, I'd suppose you haven't eaten since we lost track of you so that's something to consider."

Kit blinked and looked at Kat. "You mean you didn't notice?" Kat sweat dropped. "It's obvious by your tone that you did." Kit sweat dropped. "I've been trained to work without food, water and sleep for a long time. You haven't." Kat nodded slowly as they continued. "Still, I don't like feeling like an idiot." Kurama smiled and sped up a little.

Kat yawned as they neared a building, a rather large building, that looked like it was built to house roughly three hundred or so people. Kat blinked as a man in the same uniform as Kurama ran out of the building. "Lord Minamino! You're needed on the night guard." Kat blinked at the odd and gangly man. His dark brown hair was cut to his earlobes with the exception of his bangs which went to his chin. Kat raised an eyebrow, despite his odd hair Kat had to admit he was handsome. Coming from her that was a rather large complement. With a pair of hazel eyes and a baby face it was hard to notice his Mage's brow. Kat bit her lover lip. This was bad. Had her magic added things from their world into this one? Other than the obvious insertion of her friends and herself. Kat watched as Kurama and the man walked off. She hadn't heard a word Kurama had said to her as he left.

As soon as they were out of sight Kat turned to her fellow red head. "Did you-?" She was cut off by Kit. "Mage's brow. I think your magic screwed this world up. Or at least created more people." Kat nodded. "Possibly in order to make us fit into the world? How someone with a mage's brow would work in that favor, though?" kit nodded. "Good question." Kat was about to say something when she heard a loud yell. Kat blinked and ran off towards the sound. Kit followed, unable to keep her friend in sight for an unknown reason. 'What's going on?' she thought as Kat went out of view.

A spell.

You may have noticed I added things to the buildings and stuff. There is a reasoning. The books weren't very nice to me when it comes to describing the lesser buildings of the story. Heh. Therefore I add details that weren't there.

By the way. I cut the chapter short because I wanted to finish the chapter without rushing it. I'll continue onto the next chappy after updating 'Age of darkness.'

nani - What?

draw - A little explanation. Most mages that use visualization to summon their magic to them are artists of some sort. Those that invisualise lines on paper are normally scetch artists. Those that imagine paint are normally painters, those that imagine unworked clay are normally sculptors, so on and so forth. Others use other senses to summon their magic or they just draw it from themselves without visualization.

gomen - Sorry. A more casual way to say it rather than "Gomen nasai" or "Sumimasen"

Kun - A word ending, or rather a name ending. Kun is put on the end of a male's name to show affection or deep friendship, Chan is the female version. Sama is 'lord' or 'master', Hime is 'princess', Sempai is baisicly for classmen. There are many more. Those are just the basics. I might be wrong on Sempai

Mage's Brow - An insignia that is visible to dark mages alone, it marks one with the power of the black stars. It is native to the YYHWR series that I write.


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Arigato Gozaimasu Minna san! (Many thanks everyone!) I'm happy I got reviews! hugs

Chapter two.

"Doshite no?" Kat said staring into the darkness of the alley way. There were two dark figures standing over another, smaller figure. Kat blinked as she sensed strong magic. The two figures faced Kat. "Onna, leave here unless you want to face the same fate as this girl." Kat's eyes adjusted to the darkness. She stepped back. The smaller figure was about twelve. Kat saw magic in the girl's lifeless eyes. "Mage hunters..." Kat backed up again, bumping into a taller figure. She yelped and jumped forward, slipping in something liquid. She cringed, recognizing the feel of blood beneath her toes. "This one's on the list too." Said the figure she had bumped into. The voice was deep and cold. Kat swallowed hard. 'There's no way I'll make it out alive without my magic.' She thought.

A wave of pain wracked her body as black magic searched her very veins for even a speck of her own gift. She collapsed to the ground as the search ended. Kat readied herself to be killed, unable to move after the search. "Change the list. This girl has hardly any magic. It's not even strong." The strong voice said.

As the men walked away Kat thanked her patron goddess. She hoped the eccentric woman could hear her despite the fact she was in the real world instead of the book's world. Kat felt her consciousness slowly slipping away as a familiar voice was heard calling out her name.

Kit woke up the next day with aching muscles and a pounding head. When she opened her eyes she saw why. Hiei wasn't there. She never slept well without him near her.

She sat up and rubbed her head. Last night had been hell. She had found Kat passed out near a slaughtered girl. Black magic lacing the entire area. She had ran to find help and got Kat to the safety of the room attached to Kurama's. After that she had been shown to Hiei's room and fell asleep on him the moment he walked in the door.

Now she sat on his bed, barley awake, and feeling like shit. "Life is grand." She said sarcastically to herself.

Kit groaned and got out of the bed. She had to see how Kat was. Kurama's room was right across from Hiei's so the walk was a short and uneventful one. Kit knocked on the door to see if anyone would open it. She heard a thud from inside and the soft patter of bare feet on wood from within the room. Kit tried not to chuckle lightly as she imagined Kat rolling off the bed. The door opened after a few more minutes to reveal a very tired Kat.

The first thing out of Kat's mouth made Kit giggle for a few moments. "I feel like I was pelted with stale muffins by the muffin man himself." "I don't think that's what happened, but I do love that analogy." Kit said hugging her taller friend. Kat hugged back weakly and moved for her friend to get inside the room.

"I think my magic being used up was a blessing in disguise." Kat said as she crashed on to the bed. Kit noticed that Kat was in a simple white night gown with some mint green leaf designs around the neck line. "I noticed. There were traces of black magic in the area I found you. The girl was slaughtered in a way similar to those of mages killed by mage hunters in our world." Kit replied sitting next to her friend. Kat smiled. "I am unbelievably glad you're more quick witted than me in cases like this. I can't think without my magic." Kit patted Kat on the back. "It happens. I think the only reason I'm so calm is I know the course of the book. I can pretty much guess what else will happen along the way now that we've messed this place up." Kat smiled. "Good thing, cause I don't think any of the rest of us has a clue."

Kit stood up smiling. "Let's find a bath house. We'll be able to relax a little there." Kat nodded. She was more than happy to oblige. Her veins were still burning like fire from last night. A warm bath would do her good.

"Town square. Town square. Get lost in it, if you dare!" Kat chanted repetitively. "Don't rub it in." Kit said scowling. "You know I have a bad sense of direction." "Mine's worse." Kat retorted. That remark earned a raised eyebrow from the short red haired girl. "Do you really want to test that?" Kat stopped momentarily to pretend thinking that option over. "No, I value my life more than to test that."

Kit grinned in reply. "Well, at least we got to the baths before getting hopelessly lost." Kat nodded as she moved out of the way of a few people running through the streets in a hurry. "So, do we head towards the first land mark we can recognize and hope someone finds us or wander around directionlessly for hours?" Kat asked as they headed towards a less bustling area.

Kit grinned in a mischievous manner. "Wandering aimlessly is always good. We have money that Kurama left us for food so we can eat when we need to and we have enough common sense to ask for directions around sun set." Kat nodded. "Minus the common sense part."

After a couple of hours of roaming the two had gotten some food and managed to find the tilting yard. The pair sat next to the fence of the yard as they talked and ate their lunch. "So. What point in the story do you think We're in?" Kat asked as she finished off a muffin. Kit shrugged. "One of two areas. Before Kel becomes a squire or after Kel gets the griffin." Kat blinked. "I so want to read this book when we get back." "Even if we've already lived through it?" Kit asked. She already knew the answer despite asking the question. "Hell yeah!" Kat yelled happily.

"Don't you know servants are supposed to be reverent or whatever the hell the word is." a familiar voice said laughing. "Baka Itoko!" Kit said tackling the source of the voice. Kat smiled at Yuusuke and kit who were now on the ground half fighting each other. Yuusuke was in the colors of The Own, just as Kurama had been. "Heya Mallet Head!" Kat said in an oddly cheerful manner. Yuusuke ignored her to continue mock wrestling with his cousin.

Kat looked down the road way and meeped. A pair of nobles were watching them. 'Damn people and daily strolls.' Kat thought. "Lord Yuusuke, Koneko-San. I think we're scaring some people with our practice for the play." Kat said. She sincerely hoped they would catch on. Kit stood up and blinked. She saw the nobles and caught Kat's drift. "Oh! I guess we should have practiced in private. Correct Yuusuke?" Kit said. Putting on a good act. However, she refused to call her cousin 'lord.' Yuusuke stood up. "Play?" He said before being elbowed by his cousin. "Oh yeah! The play We're rehearsing for!" Yuusuke said as he rubbed a newly sore spot. The two noble women smiled lightly and continued on their walk. The three 'actors' pretending to rehearse a play till they were out of sight. Kat sighed relieved when the giggling ladies were out of sight. "Damn that was too close. I'm glad we fooled 'em." Yuusuke said shaking his head. Koneko and Kat gave him a 'No thanks to you.' sort of look.

Kit sat on the fence of the tilting yard and looked up into the sky. "I wish I knew how to tell which part we're at. I mean, I don't even know what day we're on." She leaned backwards on the fence, using her feet to keep her from falling backwards. Kat blinked at the sight of her friend in a dark green dress with some black leggings visible due to her positioning. Kat yelled and ran forward as koneko fell off the fence with a yelp of surprise. Kat jumped over the fence and kneeled next to her friend as Yuusuke climbed over so said fence. "What happened Kit-chan?" Kit sat up and pointed to some one in the field on a large gelding with a lance in hand. Kat's eyes widened in surprise.

Translations

no , doshite - "What's going on here?"

hunters , mage - A group of pure blooded mages who hunt out and destroy mages who are too strong for a non-magical back ground.

Pure blooded mages being mages with a background of at least ten generations of magic.

gift - For those of you who haven't read the Protector of the small series, magic is often refered to as 'The gift." (Translation: Kat's magic is only referred to as a gift due to the series referring to magic as a gift, Kat considers hers a curse.)

baka - means stupid

itoko - means cousin

Head , Mallet - It's A nickname Kit and myself came up with one night. It stuck for some unknown reason.

Wheee! SHORT chapter, but I got lazy. Sorry. I'm also trying to gradually extend the length of each chapter and end them in cliff hangers off and on. ...What? I'm evil. Remember? not to mention I have other fics I'm so behind on people will kill me if I don't update soon ; see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Konnichi wa minna san! Yes, I have updated, no, I will not leave it at as bad of a cliff hanger. Thanks to anyone who reviewed! (I'm writing this right after the last chapter so I dunno if anyone has reviewed yet or not.)

Review replies at the bottom.

Fair warning, Thought is used in this. Just a heads up.

Also, I'm changing scene breaks to "-!-" Because I'm _hoping._ ff. net will support it unlike most of my scene breaks. if it does this will become standard for all fics that I'm posting on ff. net as well as mm. org and the others I'm on.

!-

The three teenagers looked at the young girl on the large gelding as she looked back at them. Kat was both excited and frightened at once. She knew from reading the first two books in the series that the hazel eyed girl would be too shrewd to fall for any tricks she or Kit could come up with. That fact scared Kat to death. "Guys. I think we may be screwed." Kat said in a low tone. "No worries." Kit said with a grin.

The girl with short, tawny brown hair soon turned to look the other way, momentarily distracted. Kit stood up and smiled. "Let's go. And I know where in the story we are." Kat nodded slowly and stood up as well. She was the first to climb over the fence and run off. Yuusuke and Kit followed in tow. None of them noticing the future knight taking note of their appearances before walking to her newly reviled companion.

!-

Kurama was back in his room with the goof Paturiku and the eternal grump Hiei. "You did tell Yuusuke to find them and bring them here, right?" Paturiku asked. Kurama nodded exasperated. "Please, stop asking." Kurama said rubbing his temples in annoyance. It had been four hours since he had told Yuusuke he needed Kit and Kat so he could tell them everything that was going on. Paturiku had come in two hours ago and had been asking the same question every ten minutes or so in order to break the silence of the room.

Several minutes passed when the trio heard a bunch of laughs from down the hall. Two girls and a male. Kurama sighed relived as Kit, Yuusuke and Kat walked into the room. As soon as Yuusuke saw Paturiku looking annoyed and Hiei looking even more annoyed he started laughing. "Oops, I forgot I was supposed to bring them here immediately. We were making jokes and talking for a while."

Kurama shook his head at Yuusuke. "I'm glad that you're all in a good mood. I've been looking into the places everyone was put in when we got here." Kat nodded in acknowledgment. "I take it everyone has been found?" "Hai" Came Kurama's reply.

"As you know, Hiei, Yuusuke, Paturiku and myself are a part of The Own. Last night whilst on duty I finished piecing together were everyone else was. Keiko and Yukina are noble women in very respected families. Botan is Keiko's lady in waiting." "That's not surprising." Kat interrupted. "Koneko, Kat, as you two have probably figured out, you're servants to Hiei and Myself." Kurama looked amused as Kat and the Neko hanyou Kit grumbled about having figured that out long ago. Kurama then continued. "This next part is a bit shocking." Kurama cleared his throat. "Kuwabara is a son of the king."

Kat started to cough violently as Kit blinked with a relatively blank look on her face. "But the king only had one son in the books." "Yeah, but I doubt we were in the books though either." Paturiku pointed out. "True, there are other things that are different too." Kit pointed out as she patted Kat on the back to help her stop coughing. "You are too young for The Own, other than Hiei that is. You can't earn your shield till you're eighteen or older." Kat thanked her friend as she stopped coughing. "That's right. Kel was about ten when she started as a page. At least I think so."

"That doesn't matter anymore." Kurama said. "In any case we need to find our way back to our own world. Till then we need to play along with the story for the time being." Kat smiled. "I'm willing to bet we'll find a way home if we go through the story line as accurately as we can. Meaning we don't try to save anyone that died in the books and we don't interfere in important plot shifting events." The red head then frowned. "But, only Kit knows the whole story and we're bound to be separated for if nothing else then short periods of time." Kit nodded. "Yeah, and I can't exactly rehearse the whole book either."

"So, I take it we handle things as they come?" Kat asked with more than a slight idea of the answer. "Of course," Kurama replied with a mild smile.

!-

It was early. So much so that there was at least an hour till sunrise. Outside the rain could be heard. It's soft and persistent patter was driving Yuusuke mad. Unlike Kurama and Hiei he didn't have anyone to talk to in his room whilst he waited for the call to rise. He had readied his gear before bed but found himself unable to sleep. He had spent the last six hours awake against his will. He paced the room in his anxiety. "That's the last time I ask Kit if she could give me a heads up on something."

The door soon opened with such speed it was hard to believe it hadn't been slammed into the wall. Yuusuke got on guard, ready to attack out of instinct. "Get ready! We're to leave as soon as we're able. A village has been attacked by centaurs." Yuusuke blinked as the rider that had addressed him closed the door and ran to the next room.

Yuusuke was quick to grab his things and walk to the stables. The group had planned the entire thing the previous afternoon. Kit had warned them that they'd be stuck getting up before dawn and that packing prior to being woken up would be a good idea. He got his horse, a black mare with green eyes, ready to ride. "How we know how to do all of this when we're not even from here is beyond my knowledge." Paturiku said in a low voice. Yuusuke shrugged. "Kat's magic?" Paturiku nodded and began to ready his horse, a fawn and white gelding. It was small for it's size.

"I have a feeling Kat's magic has messed up the most fundamental of things in this world. I'm not sure, but I thought knights had either a charger or a mare, they weren't mixed or they had both a charger and a mare," Paturiku said. Yuusuke looked at him with a hint of ridicule. "So what? We have small horses and big horses. What's the big deal?" "Strategy, tact, riding distance, riding speed and much more. There's also the fact that there are two more people in each group of the own. That changes fundamental math properties. Next thing you know Two plus two will equal six," Paturiku replied with a hint of panic on his voice.

"Oh calm down." Came Kit's voice. "I did some looking into the whole horse thing and extra people in the own. It's exceptions that were made for us. Seems Kat's magic is almost ass lazy as her." Yuusuke looked at his cousin, noticing her hair was black today. She was human for a night. "Hey, someone will notice," Yuusuke pointed out. Kat came up behind her friend and put a long scarf on her head. "Nope!" Kat proclaimed whilst Kit gave her a dirty look. Kat half dragged her currently less energetic friend to Hiei's horses and then ran to Kurama's horses.

Yuusuke watched the girls ready each of the horses as he shook his head. Even he could tell this was going to be an interesting situation. He laughed to himself. 'What am I thinking? It's already interesting.'

The other members of the own started into the stables to ready their horses as Yuusuke and Paturiku lead theirs out. Within ten minutes both Kat and Kit were out of the stables with reigns in both hands.

Yuusuke looked at the two girls. Kat was in a pair of dark blue riding breeches and a light blue tunic as well as a pair of simple boots. He looked at his cousin and smiled. He could barely recognize the girl who was dressed in dark green breeches and a black tunic with a pair of black boots and the long forest green head scarf Kat had put on her. "Hey, what town was it that was attacked anyways?"

Kit opened her mouth to reply but stopped as someone behind her beat her to the punch. "Haresfield." Kit looked behind her to see a man she recognized as Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. This man had black hair that curled in it's cropped short style. His skin was ruddy and his face broad, offset by black eyes that could be filled with laugher or rage at any moment. Lord Raoul was both tall and large muscled. Lord Raoul soon walked past them to get to his horse in the stables.

Kit turned around to talk to Kat but paled slightly as she saw the red head was not to be found. Whenever Kat disappeared chaos was soon to follow in one way or another. Kit left her reigns with Yuusuke as Kat had done with Paturiku. With that done she walked into the crowd of men in search of Kat, managing her way through the small crowd with ease.

Kurama and Hiei were the next on the scene, seeing Paturiku and Yuusuke with their horses made it all too clear that the two girls had ran off again. Both Kurama and Hiei wordlessly took their horse's reigns as they were handed to them. Kurama nodded his thanks to Paturiku as he scanned the crowd for the red and black haired girls. The only person Kat wasn't shorter than was Hiei and Kit was shorter than every single person there.

Meanwhile Kat was behind two tall men, listening to the conversations of the whole group. They were talking about Kel, or as they put it "The girl." "She's green as gas!" One man exclaimed. Kat felt the urge to light something ablaze, namely the rude commenters. "She'd better not foul us up in the field." Another man proclaimed.

Kat's attention was thankfully taken away from her musings involving fire as a gruff voice called out to the men. "Don't you saddle rats have better things to do?" Many men snapped to attention at his voice. "Lets have an inspection. Mithros witness if I find one strap undone, heads will roll." At that moment several men moved to check their horses, not wanting any sort of punishment. Kat Laughed as the next comment was spoken. "But, Sergeant osbern, Sir, I like my head."

Kit also laughed lightly at the muttered comment. Losing her attention on the bodies around her she son found herself flat on her behind from a larger human bumping into her. She was about to look up at who knocked her over when something from behind caught her attention. She turned her head to see Kel, who's feet she'd managed to land right in front of. Kel was about to speak when someone came up beside her, a turnover in hand. "Did you eat?" He asked the squire, taking attention off Kit long enough for her to run off un-noticed.

She soon found her red haired friend the hard way, by running into her. They would have let out a yelp were they not used to it. Kat was the first to verse what was on the minds of both girls. "Lets head back to the horses." Kit nodded and headed toward the direction she felt was correct, relived upon seeing she had been right, but not so relieved upon seeing Kurama and Hiei waiting for them. Kat looked at Kit and frowned. "I guess we gotta explain that I ran off huh?" Kit shook her head. "It's pretty clear that you ran off, they have eyes." Kat laughed a bit and walked behind her friend as they headed towards their companions.

!-

Kat awoke to the smell of burning wood that floated through the air. She'd managed to fall asleep on the horse and still keep mounted. Kat was very glad she'd been light enough that they'd suggested she ride Kurama's remount. It also helped that she was a female and many people felt she'd not have been able to keep up. they'd thought the same of Kit, but Kit was far to stubborn to take advantage of the beliefs of others and chose to walk the whole way, up with the horses none the less. Whilst Kat was in the dark of what was ahead, Kit knew exactly what had happened, even before they got there. Buildings and men alike were charred to perfection. Any buildings that had been lit ablaze that weren't ashes were in danger of collapsing. Roofs sagged, walls leaned and smoke still lifted from the charred buildings. Whilst Kat was not yet able to smell the burnt flesh, Kit was all too aware of it.

Bodies lined the road, many died in flames whilst others died of suffocation. Kit frowned heavily at this. She had seen worse but this scene was still not taken lightly. Bloated, charred bodies assaulted ones eyes as those that had died of suffocation assaulted ones mind. They looked as if they were only sleeping, though the rising and falling of their chests as they inhaled and exhaled was not to be seen.

Kit took note of the arrow fletchings that were occasionally seen impaled into men's chests. They were griffin feathers, a fletching that centaurs preferred. As Kit looked over the bodies she'd overlook dead pets, feline and canine alike. She could stand human death without flinching, but seeing the sight of dead pets would be far too strong of a reminder of a loss she'd had not long ago.

Kit sighed a little, they were nearing a part of the storyline in which the odds of them causing trouble were low.

They could make it through the storyline without turning that world any further upside down than they already had. At least she hoped they could.

!-

Review replies:

Fanfiction (dot) net:

Shessha's Crazy : In the manga Kurama has black hair and lavender eyes, I'm an avid fan of the manga rather than the anime because I'm so picky with voice actors and I prefer reading to sitting on the couch doing nothing. So I just decided to work with what I'm used to. Also thank you for the complements. It was just a musing that took form after a while, this project is in reality over a year old but was only posted about four (possibly six) months ago on one of my other accounts. As for finding First test, Try borders, if all else fails they can put a copy on order for you. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
